This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To evaluate feeding and metabolism in rhesus monkeys in response to chemical or electrical stimulation of the [unreadable] hypothalamus.[unreadable] [unreadable] Morbid obesity is a major health problem that is suboptimally treated at present. Current procedures to control [unreadable] appetite and obesity suffer from either low efficacy or high morbidity and mortality. The hypothalamus plays a [unreadable] critical role in regulating appetite and energy balance. More specifically, the lateral hypothalamus appears to [unreadable] regulate hunger while the ventral medial hypothalamus (VMH) regulates satiety. The exact loci and pathways [unreadable] through which this is accomplished remain unclear. Our aim is to assemble pilot data for a physiologic model of [unreadable] hypothalamic function in feeding, metabolism and weight regulation. This will serve as an important foundation for [unreadable] future studies of feeding and metabolism. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Centralized Protocol [unreadable] Implementation services.